


𝐐𝐔𝐄𝐄𝐍 | 𝐓𝐌𝐑

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF DELILAH, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ↳In which Delilah Malfoy catches the Dark Lords attention.[OCxTomRiddle]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 20





	1. 𝐎𝐍𝐄

**—LORD VOLDEMORT HAD CAME BACK.** Lucius stood in the graveyard looking at his lord – he was sickly pale with his veins showing, he was bald and had slits were his nose was supposed to be, his eyes were a blood red that sent a shiver down Lucius spin. Lucius had to warn his wife as soon as possible.

Once Peter Pettigrew finished robing The Dark Lord, he walked up and down as if assessing his Death Eaters "Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself... disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me...Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius." he said as he was ripping the mask off of Death Eaters.

When Lucius heard his name he stiffened then dropping into a low bow "My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts-" Lucius tried to explain before his Lord cut him off "Oh there were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers." Lucius stood up "I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present since your... absence...That is my true mask." he said as he took off his mask.

The Dark Lord walked over to the dead body of Cedric Diggory using his feet to turn his feet "tsk. tsk. tsk such a handsome boy" "Don't touch him!" cried a voice, the Dark Lord turned around to see his archenemy – Harry Potter "Harry oh I almost forgot you were here. Standing on the bones of my father, I'd introduce you but rumor has it your almost as famous as me these days. The-Boy-Who-Lived, how lies have feed your legend harry, shall I reveal what happened that night 13 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?" asked Voldemort "It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection, I could not touch you. It was old magic, I should have foreseen but no matter, no matter things have changed" he walked up to Harry whilst placing a finger on harry's forehead causing him to scream in pain "I can touch you now! astonishing what a few drops of you blood would do Harry" The Dark Lord pulled Harry out of his restraints "Pick up your wand Potter" he ordered. "I said Pick it up! Pick it up!" Harry crawled over to his wand picking it up.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume? yes?" asked the Dark Lord "First we bow to each other, come on Harry Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said bow" as he said that he cast the Imperious curse on Harry forcing him to bow. "and now _crucio_ " Harry withered and squirmed on the floor "That a boy Harry your parents would be proud, especially your filthy muggle mother," said Voldemort _"Expelliarmus"_ yelled Harry, Voldemort quickly deflected the charm. "I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you, after tonight no one ever again will question my powers tonight. After tonight if they speak of you they'll only speak of how you begged for death and I being the merciful lord obliged" said Voldemort "GET UP!" yelled the dark lord.

Harry ran behind a tombstone "Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter, I want you to look at me when I kill you I want to see the light live your eyes when I kill you" Harry stepped out from behind the tombstone to face the dark lord "Have it your way" said Harry.

" _Expelliarmus_ "   
_"Avada Kedavra_ "

A golden shaped dome surrounded the two. The ghost of Lily Potter, James Potter and Cedric Diggory could be seen "Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey, we can give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" asked James, Harry nodded his head. "Harry, take my body back with you. Take my body back to my father" said Cedric "Let go, sweetheart, you're ready to let go, let go!" shouted lily. Once harry broke the connection he yelled " _Accio!_ " the cup flew into his hands, transporting Harry and Cedric to the front of the maze back at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **—DELILAH AND DAPHNE WERE TALKING AMONGST THEMSELVES.** They didn't care about the stupid Tri-Wizard tournament they were only here because they were forced to show 'unity and cheer on their school' they were pulled out of their conversation when a screams from the Beauxbaton students filled the arena. There Cedric Diggory laid dead next to Harry Potter.

"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back!" Harry Potter cried out. At the mention of the Dark Lord she perked up, in second year when Harry Potter had closed to Chamber of Secrets she passed 'The Golden Trio' in the library, Harry was telling Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley about what happened in the Chamber. Under a disillusionment spell, she found out the Dark Lords name was really Tom Marvolo Riddle – A Orphan, Half-blood, heir of Slytherin. From there Delilah spent her nights wanting to know more about the Dark Lord – He had some of the highest OWLS and NEWTS scores ever seen, he was Prefect and Headboy. Delilah made a promise to herself that she was going to be better than him.

Cornelius Fudge was ordering people to stay in there sitting, whilst Dumbledore was trying to calm down Harry. Amos Diggory came running down from the stands, When he pushed everyone out of his way a sobbed wracked through his body "That's my son! That's boy!" he sobbed cradling Cedrics head to his chest. Mad-eye moody tore Harry off of Cedric pulling him to the castle. Soon after everyone was rushed back inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **—THE NEXT DAY ALL THE STUDENTS WERE GATHERED IN THE GREAT HALL.** Dumbledore began his end of year speech.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. Some of your parents may be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. Many of the Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament aimed to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before."

After his speech, he dismissed everyone to go pack theirs belongs for the holidays.

The Slytherins we're the first to leave, they filed out in an ordered line to the common room where they went to their dorms.

While Delilah and Daphne were packing their bags, an owl that was midnight black flew in with an envelope, Delilah instantly recognised the owl as her mothers – Apollo. He had a green envelope with the Malfoy family crest stamped in silver wax. She quickly grabbed the letter, cutting her finger letting a drop of blood to fall on the crest so it could open. It was in French her parents only spoke in French if it was confidential.   
  
  
  
  


_Chère Delilah,_

_Les rumeurs sont vraies, le Seigneur des ténèbres est revenu et pour cette raison, je ne souhaite pas que Draco et vous soyez au manoir Malfoy, Le Seigneur des ténèbres se présenteront occasionnellement au Manoir pour parler à ses mangeurs de la mort de ses plans._

_Vous et votre frère séjournerez avec la Famille Greengrass pendant les vacances. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas à rentrer chez vous ou votre frère._

_L'amour,_

_Mère_

When Delilah finished reading the letter she turned to Daphe with a big small on her face "I'm spending the holidays with you" she hugged her best friend "but so does Draco" she continued, rolling her eyes. "He and Tori can keep each other company, merlin knows those to have the biggest crush on each other" They both laughed as the finished packing the last of the things.

When they went to the common room they found Draco and Theo talking together "Draco! Mother said we're staying with Daphne's family this holiday" he nodded his head going back to his conversation with Theo. Once Draco and Theo were done conversing, They all walked to the carriage waiting for them to be taken to the train.

"Has your Grandfather said anything Theo?" asked Daphne, Theo shook his head "No he hasn't but I'm assuming I'll have to become a Death Eater in the future" he rolled his eyes.

The whole train ride they talked, laughed and ate sweets. Theodore went to his Grandfather, while Daphne, Delilah, and Draco went to Atticus Greengrass who they side-apparated with to the Greengrass Manor.

Lenora Greengrass welcomed them in before leaving them to spend the holiday however they wanted. Astoria dragged Draco away, while Daphne pulled Delilah to her room making her try on dresses and practice makeup on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Letter;
> 
> Dear Delilah,
> 
> The rumours are true, the Dark Lord has returned and for this reason, I do not wish for you or Draco to be at the Malfoy manor, The Dark Lord will occasionally show up at the Manor to speak with his Death Eaters his about future plans.
> 
> You and your brother will be staying with the Greengrass family over the holiday. Under no circumstances are you or your brother to come home.
> 
> Love,  
> Mother


	2. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

**—WHEN NARCISSA MALFOY FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT SHE WAS ECSTATIC.** She and her husband – Lucius had been trying to have a baby for 7 years. After 4 years of trying, they went to a medi-witch only to find out that their chances of getting pregnant were small. But that didn't stop them from trying, no it only made them more determined to have a baby.

When The Malfoy couple announced that Narcissa was pregnant to a small number of people which consisted of; The Lestranges and Narcissa and Lucius' parents.

Bellatrix jumped up and pulled her sister into a hug, practically jumping. "I'm going to be an aunt! I'm going to be an aunt!" Bella chanted. When she pulled away she had a beaming smile on her face, not a smirk, not a grin, a real genuine smile that her family hadn't seen on her in forever.

Narcissas' heart swelled at the sight of her sister acting like a child on Christmas day.  
  
  


When Narcissa was 5 months pregnant they found out they were having twins – one boy, one girl. Narcissa was unbelievable happy she started crying.

When the couple told the people that already knew of Narcissa Pregnancy, They told them they were having twins; One girl and One boy they decided names for them;

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Delilah Narcissa Malfoy_   
  
  
  


On June the 5th Draco Lucius Malfoy and Delilah Narcissa Malfoy we're Born. They both had platinum blonde her from their father. Draco had his father's blue eyes, While Delilah had her Mothers steel grey eyes.

Bellatrix absolutely adored Delilah she took her whenever she could, even when she toured people. Bellatrix would always cackled while Delilah always giggled when Bellatrix to tortured people.

They did not want their children to grow up and war. They could only hope it would end soon. Lucky for them it did when Harry Potter 'defeated' their lord. They could finally be happy and safe without the threat of Voldemort among them.

Delilah knew that the Dark Lord wasn't gone, he wasn't stupid she knew he would rise once again.

Getting sorted into Slytherin and getting the highest grades in all of her classes – which always made Hermione Granger infuriated because she knew that Delilah was at a level that she would never be able to reach.

She restored the Malfoy family name after the down fall of The Dark Lord.

She did not believe in Pure-Blood supremacy it was stupid, When her parents first learnt she didn't support Pure-Blood supremacy they were disappointed but after hearing her reasons they soon realized why it was no good to get rid of half-blood and muggle-born. Magic is Magic and they should cherish it no matter their blood status.

They were a generally happy family without the threat of The Dark Lord looming around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_But that would soon change_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 𝐓𝐖𝐎

**—THEY HAD JUST FINISHED THEIR 5TH YEAR.** There was the Azkaban mass breakout, Harry Potter going to the Ministry to retrieve a prophecy thus leading to Draco and Delilah's father getting thrown in Azkaban. When Delilah found out her father was in Azkaban, her godfather – Severus had to lock her in her room and take her wand away just so she didn't kill Potter. Those who knew the real Delilah knew that she could be just as bloodthirsty as her Aunt – Bellatrix Lestrange.

At the End of year feast, her Mothers owl – Apollo dropped a letter in front of her.  
It was green with the Malfoy family crest in Silver wax.

_'Dear Delilah_

_As you have heard your Father as been sent to Azkaban, are family is not in a good place with the Dark Lord._

_You and Draco are to come to the Malfoy Manor this summer, I'll also be hosting the annual Malfoy gala this year._

_Love,_  
 _Mother'_  
  
Delilah showed her brother the letter, quickly burning. She leaned over next to Daphnes ear.

"I have to go back to the Malfoy Manor holiday, I think my mothers getting rather lonely without us" she whispered, daphne nodded her head, they both turned back to the feast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— **WHEN DELILAH AND DRACO ENTERED THE MALFOY MANOR THE HEARD A SHRIEK.** "WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY LILAH?!" screeched Bellatrix.  
Delilah walked – nearly skipped she was that excited to finally see her Aunt. Bellatrix was still her screaming when Delilah had entered. None of the had seen her enter so when she placed her arms around Bellatrix's shoulder. Delilah held her Aunts wrist that if not for her reflexes would have probably slit her throat.

Bellatrix pulled Delilah into a hug to which Delilah eagerly returned "LILAH! You're here finally!" she squealed, Delilah laughed lightly at her Aunts behaviour. "I have missed you too Bella" breaking away from the hug. Delilah hugged the others in the room; Her mother, Rodolphus, and Barty.

While they – Narcissa, Delilah, Draco, Barty Crouch, Bellatrix and Rodolphus an owl flew in with Draco and Delilahs O.W.Ls result.

Delilah tore the letter open the letter. When she read her results, a squeal left her mouth.

Draco looked bored. "Two O's, three E's, one A" he recited not one bit interested. His mother looked at him "Only two O's Draco? Really?" she scolded him. "Delilah, Darling what did you get?" asking her daughter who was practically jumping "12 O's" she left out the part that she had beaten the Dark Lord in his O.W.Ls.

That night they had celebrated Delilahs results.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—HE HATED HOW HE LOOKED.** Before he attacked the Potters it was just a glamour, but now it was his face. That's why he spent a whole year searching the world for a spell, ritual, potion _anything_ to restore his face.

When he was in Egypt he had found it, it was a potion and blood ritual. He quickly got the ancient book, apparating to the Slytherin Manor.

The Ritual was done within the weekend, now all he had to do was make the potion.

2 months later he had the potion in his hand staring at himself – he grimaced at his reflection. In one gulp he drank the potion.

It was probably one of the most uncomfortable things he had ever felt. He watched as his skin turned from a sickly pale to warm ivory, his nose and hair grew back, his cheekbones and eyebrows shifting their position. When the transformation finished he looked like he did when he was 16 he looked like a Pureblood aristocratic.

He walked out of his bedroom to go to his office. He had a Meeting with his Death Eaters at the Malfoy Manor.

He did not wish for his followers to see him with his new – well old face, he quickly put up a glamour making him once again look like a snake. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder throwing it beneath him he shouted;

"MALFOY MANOR!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—THE MEETING HAD JUST FINISHED.** He had assigned Draco to Kill Dumbledore and repair the Vanishing cupboard. Unfortunately, he had not seen Delilah Malfoy, her mother had told her about her O.W.L scores. When he saw her scores he felt anger and jealousy course through him. _She_ had surpassed _his_ own O.W.L score.

He was walking to the Malfoy Library, he had always gone thereafter a meeting. When he entered the library he saw someone sitting in the armchair her facing towards the other chair in front of her.

As he walked closer he noticed her platinum blonde her _'Ah this must be Delilah Malfoy'_ he thought. He grabbed the closes book there was, sat in front of her.

"Delilah Malfoy," he said.

" _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked nearly mockingly. In an instant, his jumped up with his wand in his hand.

_"Crucio!"_

With a wave of her hand, she deflected the spell. He stood their shocked, She had just wandlessy _and wordlessly_ deflected the Cruciatus Curse. Now he was intrigued.

"Do not call me that filthy name" he snarled. Finally, she closed her looking up at him. His breath hitched she was _beautiful_ \- No. Beautiful wouldn't describe her she was _ethereal._

She smirked as if reading his thoughts. "But that's your names isn't it _Tom_?" she asked. He would never admit it but he _loved_ the way it sounded when she said it.

"I am your Lord, you will address me as either _'My Lord' or 'Master'"_ Delilah chuckled.

"You are not my Lord. I do not follow you, I never have and I never plan to. So it's either Tom, Marvolo or nothing you decide" she said as she interlaced her hands placing her elbows on the armrest, and her chin on her knuckles.

For someone reason, he did not wish to kill her so he sat back down. "Marvolo it is then" he grumbled. Her wand was in her hand, she pointed it in Marvolo's direction before he could throw up a shield she flicked her wand. He expected pain but nothing came.

"What did you do?" he asked. She smirked "I would much prefer to converse with you when you were your real face, not your glamour"

"How did you know? about me? my glamour?" he asked his eyes narrowed and eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"In my second year, when the chamber of secrets had just been closed by Harry Potter. While i was at the library I heard in telling his best friends — Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger about what happens. How he meet a 16 year old Tom Riddle who just so happened to be Lord Voldemort, how he killed a thousand year old basilisk, then destroying the diary" she shrugged. Marvolo glared at the fire Harry Potter had destroyed _his_ horcrux and killed _his_ basilisk.

When he looked back at Delilah she had already left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 𝐓𝐇𝐑𝐄𝐄

—IT HAD BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE MARVOLO HAD MEET DELILAH. They were in the library where they had met every day since their first encounter. Marvolo sat on the couch drawing shapes on Delilah's legs – which were resting on his lap.

"The annual ball will be tomorrow, will you be there?" asked Delilah with a raised eyebrow. Marvolo looked at her, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Why? Do you want me as your date?" he asked teasingly but secretly wanting her to say yes. Delilah had constantly been on his mind for the past 2 weeks, he had developed an infatuation with her.

Delilah chuckled "I already have a date, just curious is all" Marvolo gripped her leg. "Who?" he asked anger and jealousy laced in his voice. 'he's jealous!' Delilah mentally smirked. She pulled her legs out of his grip standing up, looking down at him. "You'll see," she said walking out if the library leaving behind a very angry and jealous Dark Lord.

–THE MALFOY BALL WAS EXTRAVAGANT. Narcissa always prided herself in her decor skills. She had not thrown a social event in 2 years and decided that throughout a ball would lighten up everyone mood.

While the guest were downstairs, Narcissa went up to her daughters' room where Delilah was getting ready.

When she saw her daughter tears blurred her vision. Delilah turned around with a small smile on her face. She walked up to her mother "Your makeup will get ruined if you cry mother" they both laughed "Yes I know" She said sniffed drying her eyes. Narcissa embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "You have grown so much little flower" pulling away from the hug she looked at her daughter. She had a beautiful white shimmering dress that had a spaghetti strap on one shoulder and a blazer style strap on her other shoulder. The front plunged showing a bit of cleavage. There was a leg slit that went up to nearly the top of her thigh.

Her hair fell down her back in soft waves with one side pinned to the side. "Come now the guest are downstairs" Narcissa ushered her out. Walking down the stairs all eyes were on her.

It was like she was the Queen and everyone was beneath her – considering who she was they probably were.

Walking down the stairs elegantly with a soft smile on her face she spotted Theo. When they reached each other, Theo bowed with his hand outstretched. "May I have this dance M'Lady?" Delilah curtsied placed her hand in Theo's "Of course."

Everyone was engrossed in dancing they didn't notice Marvolo Slytherin entering.

As Marvolo watched Delilah dance with Theo a wave of Anger and jealousy coursed through him.

He gripped the rails until his knuckles turned white.

Once the dance came to an end Theo walked into the crowd probably to get a drink or dance with someone else. As Delilah was walking through the crowds she saw Marvolo walking toward her. She smirked he looked how he did yesterday – Jealous and angry.

He bowed "May I have this dance?" he didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed her by her waist and started dancing with her. Everyone watched mesmerized as the dance – It was truly beautiful, they danced perfectly. They both looked at each other not breaking eye contact. The tension was thick – everyone could see it.

As Marvolo's lifted Delilah in the air, placing her down gently, pulling her down into a dip. Marvolo's arm around Delilah's waist tightened possessively.

Delilah moved her mouth next to his ear "Possessive much darling?" she purred, causing a shiver to run down Marvolo's spine. "Of course. Your mine and mine only," he replied smirking, Delilah laughed softly raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

They both shared 3 more dances with the tension still thick. As Marvolo went to get a drink, Adrian Pucey – A 7th year Slytherin approached her.

Delilah had to admit he was good looking. During the middle of their dance, Adrian kissed Delilah. She froze before kissing him back. Not many people had seen the kiss. When they both pulled away from each other Delilah saw Marvolo leave down the hallway which went to the library. Once the dance was finished she walked down the hallway the Marvolo had gone down.

When she entered she saw Marvolo slashing his wand destroying everything and anything in his way then repairing everything he broke. Delilah closed the door and leaned against the wall. Marvolo didn't seem to notice her presence because when she made her self known his head snapped towards her.

He took slow long strides towards her with his hands fisted until his knuckles were white. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning with anger. When he reached Delilah he pushed her into the wall with his hand around her throat.

"Why did you let him kissss you?!" he seethed nearly slipping into parseltongue. Delilah on smirked "Why do you care? Are you jealous Marvolo?" she purred causing another shiver to run down Marvolo's spine that night. Marvolo's hand slightly tightened around Delilah's neck. He moved his faced closer to hers their lips mere inches away just one little push and they'd touch.

Tightening his grip on her neck ever so slightly each with each word he said through gritted teeth.

"You. Are. Mine."

Delilah's dress:

<https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/439452876145784609/>


End file.
